What Glory May Come
by Korei47
Summary: After the Luca Cup, the Glories are heading home. So what happens when their boat is attacked by Sin and they are all cast overboard? How will they get back home- or even survive the night? Well, these Blitzers did manage to pack some useful items...
1. It all starts with a bad day

What Glory May Come.  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Hn. I don't own FFX. That should be fairly obvious. And I  
don't claim to own it either.  
  
Ano, this is one of my first fics. I am very far from finishing. Anyone who knows me knows I take for-ever to finish things- most especially fics. Anypoo, this is a fic about the Guado Glories, the blitzball team. Yeah, yeah, BUT REALLY. Its not about blitz. I couldn't do a sports fic if my life depended on it. This is a fantasy fic involving a couple of the blitzers and a couple of new charas. This takes place just after the Aurochs beat the Goers at the Luca Cup. I have it as the Aurochs playing the Glories beforehand. Enjoy what you may. It will take me forever to finish. Don't flame me either. Or it'll be Ensatsu Kokuryu HA for you. No yaoi in this one, gomen. *winku* ______________________________________________________________________  
Nav sat watching the droplets of water stream down the waterproof clothe of his suit to form a puddle below his feet.  
The Guado Glories had lost. He had lost. Their winning streak was over. And worst of all they had lost to the Besaid Aurochs of all the blitz teams! The Aurochs were terrible, having never won a single game since they were first initiated. It just did not make sense. "Stupid Humans.", the Guado thought to himself.  
Across the locker room, Nav could see Zazi had taken the loss a lot worse than he. Nav's childhood friend did not look angry- at himself or his teamates, or even the Aurochs for that matter- but looked boyishly sad instead. Almost on the verge of tears one might say.  
The Glories had always placed in the Finals at the Luca Cup. Sure, they hadn't beaten the Goers for close to three Championships but to face them, alone, was prestigious enough. Second place still brought home a generous amount of prize money- 50,000 gil- and a small golden chalice to Guadosalam and that was much better than nothing at all.  
Before the Luca Cup Tournament, the Glories had been on a fantastic run of luck. They'd beaten the Fangs, the Beasts, and the other teams several times in the non-tournament games. The prizes and honor given to the Guado Glories was well-worth the black eye Nav had received from one of the Psyches after their win over the Al-Bhed team. Nonetheless, Captain Giera had not been amused.  
Thinking of Giera, Nav searched the room for the team captain. He was easy to find. Cursing to himself in betwseen bouts of silent disbelief, the gray-brown hair of the Guado still dripped water down the high collar of his suit. He hadn't even towelled off after the match. Normally, the defeated teams would watch the Final Match but under Giera's lead, the Guado team staged a rude exit back to the locker room.  
Nav was happy about that. He didn't want to watch the Aurochs battle it out with the Goers anymore than the rest of the Glories. Though it would be seen as bad sportsmanship, the team could just as easily use the excuse of 'being a Guado'- something humans often used to explain the things Guado did that they did not understand or find very different.  
The Glories' goalkeeper, Noi, strolled by- or was that tiptoed by. He was keeping his distance from Giera but he knew once they were on the boat back to Guadosalam, Giera would confront him inevitably. Noi had had a terrible time fending off the Aurochs offensive team- somehow, they had learned how to score a goal. The Aurochs were the same humans they were last year, weren't they? Nav couldn't tell them apart. The Captain had not changed, the name Wakka he did remember. Perhaps they had started a new training regimen? That, the Guado could appreciate. He too had a strict training schedule he followed religiously even during the off-season. Such did cut into his time at the Macalania temple but as far as Nav was concerned playing blitz would just have to make up for it.  
That was something Captain Giera couldn't appreciate, all jokes aside. He wanted the Glores to train their hardest but never ever did he want them to skip prayer time. Stubborness in that area got your pay docked and fifty laps but little did Giera know but Nav liked doing those laps. Completely exhausting oneself so that you can go farther the next time was written in gold in the Glories' Center's fitness routine.  
Rising to his feet, Nav drew the eyes of Pah. Her eyes were pinched but still held their proud gleam. She was a defender and took her role very seriously. After the game against the Fangs, her ribs had been bruised but she was determined to continue playing. After the matchup with the Aurochs, the young Guado woman had to have her ribs wrapped. The blitzball medical staff had had wods with Giera about Pah's 'over-enthusiastic' guarding techniques.  
Auda, the other defender, was glanding pensively at their captain. The humans found it morally offensive to have co-ed locker rooms but the Glories were a team, they were above the sort of segregation. She had managed to get through the games relatively unscaved.  
Nav stretched his long fingers up toward the ceiling, feeling his tired muscles twinge and ache all over his body before dropping them nonchalantly behind his head. He headed toward Zazi, the shorter Guado stodd partially in his locker, leaning over as he was. Nav didn't speak as he rested his back against the adjoining locker.  
His face partially concealed by his collar, his lidded eyes were unfocused- most likely in retrospect of their defeat. The pale green of the Guado's hair brought out the unusual yellow tint to his skin- he looked like he was going to be violently ill. Zazi was taking the loss hard.  
That drained some of Nav's anger and bade him bite back on the terse words he normally would have said, though they would never he directed at Zazi himself. "Oi, Zaz, are you okay? You don't look so well."  
"Daijoubu. daijoubu." Zazi said softly. He paused and then switched to the Guado tongue. "I am alright."  
Dispite being the youngest on the team, Zazi was the most fluent in the common human tongue, more so than Giera. He would every once in a while mix up his speech.  
"The medic that took care of Pah is down the hall if you need her."  
"Nah, I'm alright. Really. I'll take something when we're back on the ship."  
"And sleep the whole way home?!" Nav exclaimed, pleased to see one of Zazi's eyes widen and shift to regard him curiously. "You can't."  
"And why is that?" Zazi asked, the other eye opening. "You aren't thinking of earning yourself another black eye are you? I know you know the Ronso are taking the same ship back. Giera said-"  
"'Giera said'" Nav chided. "You sound like Auda. No, I have no schemes in plan at this time but now that you mention it I do have some pay that hasn't been docked this season."  
"You're joking." Zazi said, trying to state thus and not question it. He straightened but kept his hands on the lockers to steady himself.  
Nav grinned, flashing his sharp white canines. Uncrossing his arms from behind his head he gave up the façade with a soft laugh. "I'm joking. Even I am not stupid enough to rile the whole Ronso team when I'm stuck on a boat with them. I can just see Giera handing me over to them and me spending the rest of the trip home hanging from my ankles on the prow of the ship."  
"Well, I am glad you've grown up since that Al-Bhed incident." Zazi said, plopping unceremoniously down on the bench.  
"Hmmm." Nav put a foot onto the bench and leaned onto his knee. "Now, come on you, splill it."  
"Ah, what do you mean?" Zazi said, putting his head into his hands. Suddenly, he had a gigantic headache.  
"Come on, Genius. I've known you before you started blitz. Nothing gets by you. So, what'd you learn?"  
"Ah. learn"  
Straddling the bench, Nav's eyes glowed. For a moment, he forgot his anger toward the humans who defeated them in light of learning the How and the Why. Though it was the Captains job to watch for the opposing teams new techniques, Zazi- to Nav- was the prime source. The small Guado had the best eyes and could easily learn a new technique in the first round and play it in the second.  
"Anti-venom. Withershot 2."  
"WOO HOO!" Nav exclaimed, making a fist. Gaining the fierce aggravated gaze of Giera, he appropriately closed his mouth. "Well, this may not have been a great tournament but the Glories will reign at the next game, mark my words!"  
Above them in the stadium, the buzzer sounded as the Aurochs scored yet another goal on the defending champions the Goers. The stands echoed with the screams of the fans who now were shouting for the very first time the name of the Aurochs Captian. Wakka. ______________________________________________________________________ Nee, nee! How did you like it so far? Oooo, I hope its understandable. I tried to make personalities out of the little bit of dialog the Guado's had. I changed Zazi in the middle of the script to be kinda of a sweetheart- he is actually rather mercenary in the game. SO, hope you like!!! 


	2. So why isn't Nav allowed below deck?

What Glory May Come.  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own FFX. Don't claim to own it either.  
  
So, hope its ok so far. If you are a Guado fan, you probably like it  
more than anyone else who'd read this. *cough* It does get better  
though. Just wait until Sin attacks and the stranding of our heros  
happens. Tee hee!! Oh, and I can't believe I came up with the title so  
quickly! That's usually the bane of my existance- titles. Get the  
Glory reference? LOL! Yea, Nav! ( This chapter is a bit shorter than  
the last one.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
The S.S. Hika departed from Luca Harbor two hours after the Besaid Aurochs underdogs bested the famed Luca Goers in a five to two match. It had been quite an upset but an exciting one nonetheless. Gamblers had lost small fortunes, some gaining that much on drunken bets. All of Luca was a- buzz with Blitzball talk and all of a sudden the Aurochs' were a prized card to be had in the Triple Triad ring.  
The graceless loss of the Guado Glories was only spoken on by die- hard fans.  
Not that Nav cared for fans. He played to win. If people liked him for winning, so be it but to him, they were like fair-weather-friends and best to be avoided. In their playing streak, Zazi was the most popular with fans. He was always shy at first under their adolation but warmed to it quickly like a Grenade to a Fire spell. Giera, as Captain, had to be generous to the crowds; it was his job to make the team look good. The other Glories avoided the limelight, they didn't speak the same language in more ways than one.  
Exhausted, the entire team was looking forward to being home. Being unvictorious did dull the feeling but still home was home. As long as Sin didn't attack, the trip would take three days.  
Three days for Nav to worm Anti-Venom and Wither Shot 2 out of Zazi.  
The afternoon of the first day, Zazi had completely recovered. He had been drained twice, withered once and had suffered a venom tackle before successfully learning the anti-venom technique during the game against the Aurochs. No small wonder the Guado could even walk after such a pounding. But Zazi never complained once.  
Much better at differentiating between humans, Zazi gave Nav a detailed view on how he believed the Aurochs had bested them. Pah sat in on the discussion, offering an occassional question or two. There had been a new player in place of Wakka in the first round. Obviously, this new person had to be the Aurochs saving grace. The blonde-haired human swam like a fish, had a fierce quick tackle and performed the Sphere Shot better than anyone Zazi had ever seen.  
Discussion ended, Pah rose and strode away without a further word. Watching the waves break upon the bow of the Hika, the pair were quiet for several minutes. Spray dampened their faces, cooling them under the warm light of Spira's sun.  
It was a beautiful fay. Sea birds swooped and cried as they hunted for fish. A school of achelous trailed the boat, their glowing tentacles slipping out of the water to test the air. They were only trouble if someone happened to fall overboard. Besides the crew, the only other travelors on the Hika were Blitzball players and none of them were going to accidentally get eaten by sea-fiends.  
There were no incidents with the other passengers. The Ronso and the Guado mutually avoided each other. The Hika's crew were used to non-human types that often booked passage with them, they were respectful but not what one would call friendly. The single Al-Bhed merchant on board however was more than willing to take their money.  
On the second day, the youngest Guado had made friends with the Hika's resident Black Mage. His name was Noroko and he hailed from, surprisingly, the Mt Gagazet area. Noroko was tall for a human with long black hair. He had lost his left eye to a Bashura attack and now wore a patch. Though not particularily humorous, he was kind and wise.  
Nav could not help but be jealous that that human stole away his sole companion and only relief from the unending duldrums of being confined the the top level of the ship except when sleeping (Hika's Captains specific orders in regards to Nav's history with the ship). That he couldn't understand what they spoke about was just plain annoying.  
Being the Glories' Center meant he could pick up offensive as well as defensive techniques with ease, so Nav had already accomplished Wither Shot 2 while practicing in the small training tank in the bowells of the ship (the only place he was allowed when not sleeping). He was on the nerge of learning Anti-Venom- venom being a popular attack to incur on the center man. A few more lessons and he was sure he'd have it down.  
Strolling the upper deck, bored and feeling left out, Nav was witness to a theft. Three of the Ronso stood off toward the far corner chatting amoungst themselves about nothing in particular. Nearby a small face appeared near the side of the deck. Silently, the small figure snuck over the edge. Gliding across the floor like a lizard the boy plucked a pouch from a Ronso's belt, pocketed it and bagan to back off. The Ronso were none the wiser.  
Seeing the theif about to turn his way, Nav feigned ignornace of the situation and leaning back against the single mast. Staring off into the sea, he could almost sense the theif pause in thought as if warring over whether he should chance it or flee.  
"Confident," Nav though to himself as the boys light footfalls came to his bare feet through the floor. The theif snuck around the back of the pole, pausing stark still as Nav sighed in apparent wistfullness. Little did the theif know, the pouch hooked to his belt contained nothing more than a light snack, no gil of any kind. Timing it just right, Nav made a grab for the pouch where he knew the boys hand would be.  
The boy yelped like a stuck epaaj- raising doubt that the the boy was a boy afterall. He struggled feirociously, breaking Nav's grip before the Guado could get a grip on his collar. The theif made for the ledge. Leaping up to the railing he stuck out his tongue, pulling down one of his lower eyelids, before letting gravity pull him off the deck. Nav, as well as the puzzled Ronso, stared after.  
The Guado then noticed he was missing his lunch. "What the-?! That kid!" Scrambling to the railing, he looked over but found no sign of the little theif.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ WAH! So, who is this mysterious young theif? Will Nav even get his lunch back? Will someone start swinging a sword yet? Stay tuned for the answers to these and other questions! 


	3. Bedraggled Yes, thats the word

What Glory May Come.  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Sooo, still don't own FFX. *scribbles down plan to  
eventually own FFX*  
  
Okies, third chapter. WOOT! I'm on a roll. (lets see how long this  
lasts) Ok, so no real action yet. *tries to calm the enraged readers*  
But just wait!! I'll have the boys wailing on something sooner or  
later!! BWA AHAHAHHA!  
Nav: Is that in my contract becuase I don't think it is.  
Korei: It is now me bucko!! *cackles some more*  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Nav found Zazi where he knew the other would be: Noroko's room. Making his way down the stairs, he banged his fist on the wooden door until the human answered. "Ah, Nav-san, please won't you come in?" He did. Zazi sat at the human's private desk, fully engrossed in a book. Hearing his friends name, he looked up. "Oh hi Nav. Noroko offered to let me borrow some of his books. These are fascinating. I read that-" "Zazi do you plan on staying cooped up in here the rest of the trip back to Gaudosalam?!" The blonde Guado stated outright. He knew the human could speak their language but he didn't care for tact anymore. Zazi blunk his dusky green eyes. "Uh. I.. um." "I apologize if I have taken up Zazi-san's time. If he is needed elsewhere, then I bid him take his leave and return whenever he desires." Nav spared the human a scathing blue-eyed glance. Zazi, always keen on the feelings of his fellow Guado, recognized something was irritating his easily-irritated companion. "Is something the matter?" "An Al-Bhed child stole my lunch." "An Al-Bhed?" Noroko said, taking a seat beside his desk. "The only Al-Bhed that is supposed to be on the Hika is Lao, the merchant. He sometimes travels with us. But I wouldn't call him a child." "It was a child and an Al-Bhed." Nav growled. Suddenly, the alarm began to sound. On the deck above them, boots pounded as people ran. There was shouting but the three couldn't make out what was said. "Oh no." Noroko said, speaking in his native tongue. "Whats going on?" Zazi asked, afraid to hear the answer. "Sin." Noroke responded, face pale. "Sin is attacking."  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Nav, Zazi and Noroko raced for the upper deck. All around them, people panicked. They passed Auda, who sat where she had fallen, whimpering in fear. Scrambling past the Hika crewmembers, they reached the deck. Sure enough, a gigantic fic breeched the seething waters. No longer was the sky clear overhead, the sea blue. Now, the air was filled with bits of drift, debris collected by the air streams that gathered to circle the horrific creature. Below, the waters were dark and angrily crashed against the ships hull. Bracing himself for the wave that came up over the starboard side of the Hika, Nav was almost knocked from his feet. Blinking salt from his eyes he stared out at Sin. He'd never seen it before- he was lucky, had been lucky. Always, he heard of towns, cities even boats being attacked. The stories were terrifying, horrible. The destruction was always absolute. "Nav!" Came a shout nearby. He turned to see Giera stumble toward him, the Captain bleeding from a cut on his temple. "Nav, where's the rest of the team? We have to stay together. I have gathered our supplies." Nav gave a nod. "Zazi's over there. We passed-" Another wave slammed into the ship, rocking it dangerously sideways. "-Auda below deck." "Damn." Giera spat. "Here, you take our supplies. I'll make sure no one is still inside the ship. It would mean their death if Sin attacks outright. And Nav," Giera looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm counting on you. You've never mcuh listened to me before but listen to me now: whatever happens, live. And see the other Guado do the same." As the Captain race unsteadily for the cabin doors, Nav heard what he believed would be his Captains last words. "That's an order from your Captain, Glory! May Yevon see us through this!" The next crash that rocked the Hika was not made of raging water but was Sin itself. Using its bulk, it rammed the ship. Planks splintered and flew, the Hika began to take on water through cracks in the hull. An immense fin appeared out of the sea, ten feet fromt eh very spot Nav stood. The last thing the Glories' Center saw was Zazi running straight for him, his eyes wide in fear. He couldn't hear what the younger Guado was yelling, it was as if all sound had ceased to exist to him momentarily. His vision began to swim and sway. As the fin came crashing down, everything went black. And very cold.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ It had been hours. It could have been days. He awoke to the sound and warmth of a crackling fire. The sight of the flames hurt his eyes so he shut them tight with a groan. He attempted to roll over but something hard and unyielding wouldn't let him. Rising halfway, feeling dizzy and tired, he saw the supply bag Giera had given him was what had fully awakened him. "Nav, are you ok?" Came a voice nearby. It was Zazi. He looked tired as well but more so concerned- no worse than after a gruelling blitz match. "Ugh, I guess so. I feel." "Sin's toxins. It will wear off once you move around for a bit. I am glad you are alright. You had me- us- worried there for a while. Noroko said you had a concussion." :Noroko." Nav looked. The Mage was there too. He looked a pitiful bedraggled sight. Almost so much so Nav would have laughed if he could. The human was soaked through and through and thoroughly miserable. "So what happened? And where are we?" "Sin completely annihilated the SS Hika. Its nothing but driftwood now. I don't know how mnay survived or." Zazi swallowed as he thought of his fellow teamates. Did they make it too? Could they be dead? "I found Noroko and helped him swim for the shore. I- I couldn't find you or anyone else. Noroko actually found you. On the beach. You were unconscious." "Yes, its quite a good thing you Blitzball players can hold your breathe for so long and do so even unconsciously when in water. I however am not so talented. Swimming has never been one of my strongest points." Noroko said as he attempted to warm his hands in the warmth of the campfire. "Had quite the time prying that bag out of your hands regardless." He gestured to the duffel. "As to where we are, we both agree we are near the bay inlet to the Calm Lands above Beveille. The flora and fauna here are nothing like Guadosalama. Sin must have thrown us days off course." The yound Guado studied the surrounding plantlife with a solemn wistfullness. Nav was not fooled. He knew his friend was worried about the others. We can't help them right now!, he wouldn't to shout, We have to look out for outselves until we get home! But he knew yelling wouldn't solving anything. Nav sighed. He was worried too. 


	4. The Ensuing Battle

What Glory May Come…

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: FFX. Not mine.

Oooo, action scene coming up! I think I did pretty decent.

Nav: Did I win? Do I get any gil for this? Am I king of the world yet?

Korei: No, you die. Yes, but its stolen off your cold dead corpse. Um no but your dear friend Noroko is and he says Zazi doesn't like you.

Nav: X_X 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Perhaps if I had readied a spell quicker, I could have… maybe bought our fellows some time to abandon ship…" Noroko said, putting voice to his troubled thoughts.

"I don't think it would have mattered, Noroko." Zazi responded, "No one except the Summoners can stand against Sin and hope to come out the winner."

"True, but I can not help thinking…"

"Thinking about it isn't going to change what happened, now is it. We need to be planning our next move. We can't just sit here and wait for someone to find us." Nav said.

The others were silent for the span of a few breaths then Noroko replied. "Correct, Nav-san, we can ill afford to remain here. Dureing the time you were… incapacitated… Zazi-san and I attempted to pinpoint our location. We can not be too far from the Bay judging by the terrain. If we head east we should be able to reach the land-bridge to Beveille. From there we can book passage on one of the ferrys to Macalania."

"Its possible the others are there as well!" Zazi said. "It'll take a few days to reach Beveille but if we can run across a travelling party perhaps we could hitch a ride."

"I have a little gil on me but not enough to rent us chocobos, unfortunately." Noroko said with an apologetic shrug.

"Well then," Nav said, running a hand through his golden hair. "I guess we have a plan. Makeshift as it is." He glanced up at the darkening sky that was visible through the palm-leaf canopy. Evening was fast approaching. "And we're sleeping on the ground tonight. What a couple of splendid days this has turned out to be!" The Guado leaned back, resting his weight on his elbows and stared into the flames. "We lose the Tournament to the worst team in Blitz histore, we get attacked by Sin… I lose my lunch to some Al-Bhed stowaway brat…. The only way that could top the absolute _joy_ these few days have been is if…"

Just then a scream split the air. Both Guado and human jerked in startlement.

"Wh-what in Yevons name was that?!" Noroko said softly, coming to his fee slowly. Nav rose as well and paced toward the sounds direction, senses straining.

"A travelor?" Zazi questioned worriedly.

"These can be dangerous lands to those who come unprepared." The Black Mage commented gravely.

"Well, that was certainly helpful." Nav thought to himself, glancing back at the human with a scowl.

Nav returned to the fire and sat down.

"Nav?" Zazi said.

The Guado took a deep breath and released it. "We are not in any position to be of help to anyone else. If we aren't careful, _we_ may be the ones who end up needing the help."

Zazi blunk his green eyes then drew himself up. "I, for one, can not sit by and let someone die without at least trying to help them. It is my duty as a Guado and a follower of Yevon. Captain Giera always told us to do what we believe is right and-"

"_Giera_…" Nav said, not quite able to keep a tone of bitterness from his voice. The Glories' Captain and Center had never gotten along well, only working together for the benefit of the team. But now…

_"You've never much listened to me before but listen to me now: whatever happens, live. And see the other Guado do the same. That's an order!"_ Giera's words came back to him.

Nav closed his eyes. _Auda. Pah. Noi. Giera._ Could they have escaped Sin as well?

When he reopened his eyes, Zazi was crouched beside him. He had a sad smile on his lips under the high collar of his suit. He then held out a hand and Nav barelly paused before taking it. Zazi pulled him to his feet.

"Noroko, will you be coming?" The pale-green haired Guado asked of their human companion.

"I suppose I will. I can not in good graces allow you two to wonder off looking for trouble without my magic to back you up."

"Arigatou." Zazi responded in the human tongue.

From within the duffel bag, Nav brought out his friends' weapons. Wrapped in a single strip of softened leather were the Arhimanclaws, a deadly and poisonous set of twin knives. Curved at the ends, the blades glistened in an eerie greenish light. Zazi took them almost reverently then twirled them- displaying his expertise- and hooked them in his belt.

Nav found his own favorite weapons from within the supply bag. Glittering in their own dark light and lined in serrated silver, the long blades had special hilts that attached to each other at the tips to from a single weapon know as Distantcry. Embewed with a special magic-dampening power as well as the ability to slow and blind its opponents, the Distancry was a type of weapon all its own.

Testing the wieght in his hands, he found them as perfect as ever. Donning the back sheaths, Nav put away the swords over his shoulders. There were other weapons contained within the damp bag. Knives, swords, and a telescopic bo. Nav left them lie. Noroko put out the fire.

The two Guado and the one-eyed Mage hurried off, racing toward the sound of the scream.

Crashing through the underbrush, dodging tree limbs and errant vines, Nav lead them into a clearing caused by a downed tree. Skidding to a stop on the dewey grass, he raised a hand to halt the others. He pointed before realizing he really didn't need to. What lay ahead could not be missed.

Two huge Nidhogg, no more than twenty feet away. They were a golden red color with long gleaming horns. Reptilian, they Nidhogg were covered in a scaley thick hide. The creatures circled a tree not yet knowing they had an audience. Growling, one stood up on its massive hide legs and dug its claws into the tree as if to drag the whole thing down with it.

Or drag something out of it.

Another scream and then, "Somebody help me!!"

Deep within the foliage, holding on for dear life was a small- crying- figure.

Nav squinted. _It was! _The Guado chortled. It was the Al-bhed child who had pilfered his lunch back on the SS Hika.

"Its an Al-bhed child." Noroko said, voice barelly audible, not wanting to draw attention just yet.

"The same one _I told you_ who stole my lunch on the ship." Nav responded tersely.

"Oh, I-I am sorry for doubting your word. I was unaware-" Nav waved off any more words from the Mage.

"Nidhogg are deadly fighters," Zazi said, eyeing the creatures. "but not unbeatable. I suggest the element of surprise."

Nav pulled his swords from their sheaths. "And I suggest the Mage give us some cover fire while you back me up." That said, the blond Guado took off at a sprint. He paced himself not only to save energy but to allow Zazi to keep up. Hearing his comrads footfalls behind him, Nav suddenly began to wonder what the heck was he doing? Saving an Al-Bhed? Risking his life for a _theif_?

The first Nidhogg heard their approach and turned with a growl that alerted the second who had been attempting to tear the tree out from under the boy. The second wasted little time in making up the scant yards between itself and the Guado. Before if could attack though it was suddenly engulfed in a freezing ice spell that turned its blood solid and killed it even as it fell to the ground. Nav leapt the felled beast, swords held high. Taken by surprise by the bold move, the Nidhogg failed to get out of the way in time as the two longblades were thrust into its exposed shoulder. The blades dus deep and Nav had to kick off the creature to free them.

The Nidhogg reeled back but would not fall. Blinded by pain, it ran forward after its attacker intending on goring the Guado with its horns. Nav parried, fending off its initial attack, but momentarily taken back by its vehement onslaught. Just when he believed the beats relentless attacks would surelly rattle the blades from his hands, Zazi- with the speed bourne from a true Blitzer- intervened. The Arhimanclaws bit deep into the Nidhoggs throat as he danced back out of harms reach. The Nidhogg gave one last snarl before toppling to the ground to lie in a puddle of its own blood.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It took a good five to ten minutes to get the boy out of the tree after both Nidhogg were stilled and cooling. He would not listen to Zazi, who pleased with the Al-Bhed. Noroko got him to stop wailing but it was Nav's impatient comment that they should simply leave the snivling little theif up there that finally got the boy to climb from the boughs. He fell ungracefully but got up quickly.

The Al-Bhed child wore typical Al-Bhed clothing- pants cut off at the legs with the leg of another larger pair of breechs belts over over side, a long burgundy vest with a myriad of pockets and buckles, strapped sandles, arm covers and goggles over a rolled cap.

Fixing those same goggles, the kid snuffled once more, big brown eyes fixated on the displeased Guado, who stood with arms crossed. He spoke, voice low yet even, "Its you, from the boat."

Zazi spoke up, "He doesn't speak Al-Bhed. Do you know our native language?"

The boy tried again.

"You're damn right!" Nav snapped in response. "What the heck were you thinking? How did you get all the way out here?"

"The same way as we, I would suppose…" Noroko said, examining the bodies of the two Nidhogg. Truly, he'd never witnessed such accuracy and mastery of execution. A pair of very different Guado, personality-wise on opposite poles, yet in battle, they moved as if they were of one mind, sharing their thoughts without speaking. Truly, the Guado were warriors as much- or more so- than simple Blitzball players.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

(O__o) So what do you think so far? I really hope you enjoyed what I have so far. Its going to take me a very mong time to finish more. I have a lot of fics going at once- some fan fics, some my own writings. So, drop me a line or write a (nice) review please! Ja matte ne!~


End file.
